Libertad, Dura Libertad
by Hora-Hora
Summary: La Villa de Konoha, al igual que las otras villas, la vida no es tan buena como parece. Sasuke Naruto y Sakura son victimas de la esclavitud e injusticias en la villa. Reviews! XD
1. Chapter 1

Buenas! Me presento XD…..Soy Hora, mejor conocida como Hora Hora (gran cambio XD) y gran fanática de muchos animes, incluyendo este XD. Soy nueva por estos lares, así que téngame compasión!. Bueno, los dejo con el fic, espero que los disfruten XDD

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lastimosamente TT, sino al genio de Kishimoto .

* * *

Era tarde, el sol se escondía lentamente tras el horizonte para dar comienzo la noche. Desde la jaula en donde estaba metido se veía como las otras personas, metidas en sus jaulas, se resignaban una vez más por conseguir su libertad. Todos ellos, victimas de injusticias y episodios tristes en sus vidas, están encerrados en esas jaulas por diferentes causas. ¿Por qué estaban todo ellos ahí? Fácil. Era la feria de Konoha, la mas famosa de las villas escondidas en donde se vendía desde alimentos hasta humanos, como esclavos.

Suspiró, cansado de estar encerrado y saber que era imposible escapar; esos malditos barrotes tenían algo que no lo dejaba pasar, y para colmo, absorbía su chakra. Sasuke miró hacia arriba y vio el firmamento cargado de estrellas con la luna reposando tranquilamente. El hecho de que estuviera allí, no quería indicar que no era un buen ninja para ser vendido, sino que al ser puesto "en libertad" trataba su huida rápidamente, terminando siempre metido en la celda, desde entonces se había ganado fama y la gente ponía muchas condiciones para comprarlo. La feria había terminado por hoy, ya mañana sería otro día.

Sasuke cerró los ojos tratando de concilar el sueño, pero desde hace tiempo no duerme ya. Con los ojos cerrados, escucho los amargos sollozos de la muchacha que estaba en la celda de al lado. Hace unos cuantos días había llegado y no dirigía palabra alguna con las demás personas en las celdas. Naruto, el rubio ruidoso, había tratado de entablar una conversación con ella, pero los resultados eran los mismos; la muchacha se ponía en un rincón alejándose del rubio. Pero al parecer esta noche era diferente….

"Hey, por que lloras?" preguntaba Naruto con tono conciliador

"….." la muchacha solo lo miro con sus grandes ojos blancos, a Naruto le encantaban esos ojos "Yo…Yo.."

"Como te llamas?" Naruto sonrió al escuchar por primera vez la voz de la muchacha "Yo soy Naruto, tengo 18 años y quiero salir de esta prisión lo mas rápido posible"

"Yo…me llamo Hinata…"

"Hinata! Un nombre raro, pero me gusta" Naruto logró arrancar una sonrisa de Hinata "Y por que estas aquí?"

Ante esa pregunta, Hinata solo miro a otro lado, con los ojos brillantes de nuevo

"Todos estamos aquí por algo" dijo Naruto con tono comprensible "Yo estoy aquí por que mis padres me consideraron como una carga y decidieron que la mejor forma de resolver sus problemas era ganar dinero vendiéndome a estos miserables"

"……." Hinata solo se mantenía en silencio

"Vamos Hinata-chan" dijo Naruto "Te hará mejor decírselo a alguien"

Hinata seguía sin decir algo

"A mi me vendieron por que mi familia estaba muy mal económicamente" dijo de pronto Sasuke "Como soy Uchiha, soy muy valorado, así que pudieron salir rápidamente de sus problemas, pero nunca más volví a saber de ellos"

Hinata miró a Sasuke y después miró al suelo, junto sus manos y se comenzó a balancear de adelante a atrás "A mi…a mi…me vendieron por que mi padre dijo que era un estorbo para la familia" comenzó Hinata murmurando "Dijo que como heredera de la familia Hyuga, era un total fracaso…No valía la pena seguir en la familia….."

"Veo" dijo Naruto mirando como se mecía "No te preocupes Hinata-chan, te prometo que te voy sacar de aquí y vamos a salir para ser libres de nuevo" decía con una gran sonrisa en la cara, y su pulgar levantado

Hinata no supo por que, pero aquel joven le inspiró confianza, y sobre todo fuerzas para poder seguir adelante. Hinata sin más le sonrió, agradeciéndole.

* * *

"Despierten, inútiles!" una voz gruesa masculina, comenzó a despertar a toda su 'mercancía' para comenzar un día más de venta "Ya enesto empieza la feria! Vamos arriba todos!"

Sasuke se despertó, sin ganas de pelear con el viejo que se encargaba de hacer desgraciada sus vidas todos los días. Todos comenzaban a desperezarse y prepararse para un nuevo día de nuevas expectativas y esperanzas de conseguir su libertad.

"Kakashi, despierta de una maldita vez o tendré que darte otro par de latigazos!"

Hatake Kakashi. Ese era su nombre. El más viejo de todos. Nadie sabe como fue que termino aquí, pero Hatake ha visto muchas cosas mientras estaba encerrado en esa jaula.

"No jodas, que ya estoy despierto"

"Pudranse todos en el maldito infierno!" El viejo se fue a su puesto de vendedor a comenzar a atraer clientes para que se llevaran a los esclavos de atrás.

"Buenos días, Hinata-Chan!"

"Buenos días, Naruto-kun" Hinata se volteó donde Sasuke "Buenos días"

"…"

"No es muy hablador, ese es Uchiha Sasuke" comenzó Naruto "De vez en cuando es divertido estar con él, pero de vez en cuando"

Naruto señalo la celda que estaba en frente de Sasuke "Ese de la cara tapada es Kakashi, nadie sabe de donde viene y menos como es su cara…..es un rebelde que cada 5 días hace lo que quiera y termina en la plaza a punta de latigazos"

"Esa de ahí" prosiguió Naruto señalando la celda que estaba al frente de Hinata "Es Kurenai. Igual que Kakashi. Nada se sabe sobre ella. Aunque se dice que a los dos los vendieron por rebelarse contra Orochimaru"

"Veo…" decía Hinata mirando a sus nuevos compañeros. Solo habían cinco celdas, y por lo tanto cada una guardaba un ocupante. Pero eso no tardaría en cambiar

* * *

"Estoy harto de Sakura!" decía un hombre de pelo plateado y lentes redondos "Vendámosla…..la muy estupida no quiso pasar la noche conmigo"

"De seguro ya no te quiere, Kabuto" decía una voz lenta, pero a la vez llena de maldad "Al parecer se dio cuenta que solo era una mujer más en tu vida"

"No me importa, Orochimaru" Kabuto se subió los lentes y sonrió maldadosamente "Es muy terca….tendrá que aprender

* * *

Kabuto y Sakura venían caminando por las calles de Konoha, llenas de puestos de ventas. Sakura no tenía ni idea adonde la quería llevar Kabuto, pero dijo que era algo que le iba a gustar mucho. Lo que no sabía era que iba a ser todo lo contrario, con la grata sorpresa iba a terminar odiándolo por el resto de su vida. Llegaron a un puesto en donde al parecer vendían esclavos. ¿Para que la trajó aquí, ella a que rayos le interesaba tener un esclavo. Vio con atención a todos sus ocupantes, notando al un rubio, al parecer demasiado alegre para estar allí, ese no parecía ser el mejor lugar para él. Con el rubio, conversaba una muchacha de pelo azul oscuro y ojos raros para ella. Al frente de ellos, un ninja con un trapo en la cara, dormía y una mujer en la otra celda la miraba. Y por último, un muchacho de pelo azabache que simplemente estaba recostado en la celda como esperando que algo sucediera para poder escapar. Sakura miró a Kabuto que conversaba en voz baja con el vendedor y haciendo un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza a la vez que Kabuto recibía un gran fajo de billetes.

"Amor, ven" Kabuto la llamó para que se acercara y le susurró en el oído "Quiero que conozcas a tus nuevos compañeros" y la empujó adentro con el viejo mientras esta la sostenía fuertemente

"¿Disculpa?" Sakura no podía creer, que acaso la estaba vendiendo? "Kabuto que pasa?"

"Anoche no quisiste estar conmigo….ahora paga tu terquedad…amor" esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono de ironía

"No me puedes hacer esto, Kabuto!" el vendedor comenzó a arrástrala hacia las jaulas "Me prometiste encontrar a mis padres!"

"Tus padres estan muertos, Sakura" decía Kabuto maliciosamente "Todo fue una farsa, ahora, nos vemos, corazón…Cuidate" Dando media vuelta, Kabuto se fue dejando a Sakura

"Maldito te odio!" Sakura intentaba por todos los métodos del soltarse del viejo y huir de ahí, no quería ser esclava. El viejo al ver que la muchacha no iba a dejar de moverse, le dio un fuerte puño en la cara, dejándola casi inconsciente. Abrió la celda de Sasuke la tiró adentro y la cerro rápidamente, antes del que Uchiha se escapase.

Sasuke miró a su nueva acompañante con lastima al ver el estado en el que se encontraba. 'Una desafortunada más' pensó Sasuke. Sakura ni se inmutó en saludarlo, y se dirigió a la reja y comenzó a sacudirla.

"No sirve de nada" le murmuró Sasuke

"Tengo que salir de aquí" sacudió más fuerte la reja y esta la arrojó varios centímetros atrás después de una gran descarga eléctrica

"Esa reja absorbe tu chakra, así solo pierdes más"

Sakura lo miró y comprendió que por ahora debía estar quieta. Se sentó en el piso y se sobo la parte lastimada de su cara. Esto no se iba a quedar así

* * *

Nuevamente pasaba un día más, un día más en aquella celda. Sasuke suspiró al sentirse derrotado, el quería irse de ahí, escaparse. Miró a su acompañante. Estaba en el rincón analizando la celda. Sasuke negó lentamente con la cabeza.

"No vas a poder, de aquí no ha escapado nadie"

"Siempre hay una primera vez"

"Aquí no existe eso"

"Entonces haré que exista" Sakura se paró y vió que el viejo se iba dejando un campo protector alrededor del puesto de venta. Sasuke vio como se dirigía a la reja nuevamente, pero esta vez no la tocaba. Todos la miraban expectantes

Sakura miró a Sasuke "Sabes usar técnicas de fuego?"

"Si"

"Son lo suficientemente fuertes para fundir el hierro?"

"Si"

"Apenas la reja se quede sin chakra, realiza la técnica" Sakura vió a los demás "Quien sabe disolver el campo que puso el viejo?"

Kakashi levantó la mano

"Bien, entonces ya sabes que hacer una vez estés fuera"

Kakashi levanto la única ceja visible "Y que te garantiza que tu plan vaya a tener éxito?"

"Las ganas que tengo de salir de aquí" dijo Sakura sin más. Cerró los ojos y concentró todo el chakra que había estando acumulando a lo largo del día. Había sido difícil, pues notaba como la reja absorbía su chakra y lo usaba en contra suya, por eso nunca tenían escapatoria. Ese era el truco. Con la ayuda de su chakra, absorbería el de la reja y apenas careciera de chakra, el muchacho realizaría la técnica.

La reja comenzó a ponerse de un tono azul claro al notar la reacción de chakra y se dispuso a absorber el de Sakura, pero sin lograr su cometido debido a la concentración que tenía la muchacha bloqueando así sus salidas de Chakra, solo usaría desde adentro. La reja comenzó a perder el color azul y a ceder lentamente el chakra a Sakura. Era la primera vez que realizaba esta técnica, solo la había visto cuando Orochimaru la ejecutó una vez.

Sasuke, al entender el plan de Sakura y sentir como la reja cedía a Sakura, comenzó a hacer los sellos. La jaula quedo sin chakra, dando la señal a Sasuke de ejecutar la técnica

"_Katon, Gokakyuu no jutsu!" _Una gran bola de fuego apareció pegando de lleno contra el hierro. Sasuke sin perder el tiempo se dirigió a la reja y de unas cuantas patadas logró romperla. Al parecer la jaula era un sistema que dependía uno de otros. Al romper una de las rejas, las demás cayeron por si solas. Su libertad había vuelto a sus manos.

"Rápido, ahí que sacar a los demás" dijo Sasuke. Ejecutó la misma técnica en las otras cinco celdas liberando así a sus compañeros. Kakashi ejecutó el sello para romper el escudo y una vez roto, salieron rápidamente.

La voz de alarma se dio rápidamente. Cinco esclavos habían roto el sistema de seguridad y debían atraparlos inmediatamente, pero ya era muy tarde para alcanzarlos. Sin embargo, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien.

"La pelirosa!" dijo de pronto Sasuke y retrocedió de inmediato al lugar. Volviendo a usar sushabilidades de ninja, se escondió mientras los guardias de Konohase acercabana Sakura, quien estaba, al parecer, sin conciencia.

'Kuso!' pensó Sasuke 'Al parecer esa técnica debió consumir todo el chakra de ella'

Sasuke sacó 3 kunais que había cogido de la tienda del viejo antes de irse y los lanzó, dando perfectamente en el blanco. Aprovechando la distracción salió rápidamente, cogió a la pelirosa y se fue de nuevo, tan rápido como apareció. Sakura medio recuperó la conciencia al sentir tanto movimiento y se encontró con la cara del muchacho del pelo azabache

"Como te llamas…?" preguntó débilmente

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke" decía Sasuke mientras se dirigía con los demas "Y tú?"

"Haruno…..Sakura" Sakura cayó de nuevo en la inconciencia dejando su destino en la manos del Uchiha, por ahora.

* * *

Buenaaaaaaaaaaaaas! Que tal me quedó? Es una idea que se me ocurrió camino del colegio a la casa, y como nunca he escrito uno en Naruto, pues decidí tener mi primer fic de Naruto con esta idea….XD….Acepto reviewsss! No me hacen daño XD:…Muchisimas gracias por leerme! 


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas! Aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo! Espero que lo disfruten XDDD. Y acuerdense de dejarme su apreciado review al final XDDD. Bueno los dejo

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, solo la idea. El afortunado dueño de Naruto es Kishimoto XD.

* * *

Capitulo 2

"Escaparon" Kabuto se paró de su mesa y camino de un lado para otro "Con que Sakura no se pudo quedar quieta…pero la próxima vez que la vea, no volverá a ver la luz del sol…ni sus inútiles amiguitos"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke! Como esta la pelirrosa!" Naruto corría donde su compañero para ver el estado desu nueva compañera "Como nos pudimos olvidar de ella?"

"Para que veas lo que pasa….ella esta bien, solo que perdió la conciencia por ahora" Sasuke la dejó en el piso con cuidado "Debemos buscar un lugar más seguro que este…la noticia de que hemos escapado, debe haberse regado en todo el pueblo"

"Sasuke tiene razón" dijo Kurenai "Kakashi y yo hemos acordado de liberar a otros ninjas de altos rangos…debemos revelarnos contra Orochimaru. Sarutobi-san es el verdadero descendiente del trono del Hokage en Konoha"

"Kurenai y yo vamos a buscar a Sarutobi-san" Kakashi se paró y miró a los 4 muchachos delante de él "De ahora en adelante tendrán que estar solos, pero acompañados a la vez….acompañados por ustedes mismos, el trabajo en grupo es muy importante ya que obtienes el apoyo de tu compañero" vio como los 3 asentían "Sus vidas desde ahora dependerá tanto de ustedes como los de sus compañeros"

"Si, Kakashi-sensei" Kakashi miró raro a Naruto por extrañado por eltítulo otorgado "Jejeje, me parece que eres un hombre muy respetable" dijo con una gran sonrisa

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kakashi sonrió de verdad "Gracias..confio en ustedes"se dio la vuelta y antes de saltar al primer árbol dirigió unas últimas palabras "Es posible que tengan que liberar más esclavos como ustedes, háganlo, no lo duden….y recuerden….unidos como los dedos de la mano"

"Hasta luego chicos, cuídense" dijo Kurenai antes de irse "Nos vemos pronto"

Así, ambos ninjas desaparecieron, marcando el principio de la nueva revolución contra Orochimaru.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sabes que un grupo de esclavos lograron romper los barrotes de la celdas?" chismoseaba un mujer de ojos celestes y cabello lacio largo "Ahora andan por allí sueltos, quien sabe que cosas harán a hacer por ahí"

"Anda Ino, esos pobres humanos solo quieren libertad" su mejor amiga, Ten Ten, la acompañaba en una noche fría y algo triste "No creo que vayan a hacer algo malo, a no ser que sea luchar por esta villa, Orochimaru nos tiene jodidos a todos"

"Eso es cierto…" Ino tomó un poco de su taza de té "Mira que tuve una suerte de encontrar a Shikamaru. ¿Todos son así?"

"Que yo sepa si"

"Entonces ahí que ayudar a esas personas…Shikamaru!" Ino se paró y se dirigió a la ventana mirando como las gotas de lluvia caían desordenadamente

Shikamaru apareció rápidamente con una leve inclinación "Diga señorita Yamanaka"

"Nos vamos, empaque todas las cosas que crea necesarias, no creo que regresemos en mucho tiempo" dijo Ino decidida "Ten Ten, nos acompañas?"

"No puedo ahora Ino…Neji me necesita….la muerte de su prima lo tiene afectado"

"Entiendo" Ino comenzó a subir por las escaleras "Ah, Shikamaru"

"Si señorita?"

"Llámame Ino" dijo con una sonrisa divertida en la cara "De ahora en adelante somos amigos"

Esto solo dejo en shock a Shikamaru…..La dueña diciendo queél, unesclavo, y la dueña eran amigos?. Debía ser una mala broma

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Y como pretendes encontrar a Sarutobi?" preguntó Kurenai mientras saltaban de árbol en árbol "La última vez que lo vieron dicen que fue en la Villa de la Arena"

"Si lo se, por eso he estado pendiente de todo lo que se dice por si la oportunidad de escaparse se presentaba…Haruno de verdad me sorprende" dijo Kakashi como pensando en voz alta

"Haruno? La conoces"

"Si…es la sobrina de Tsunade…..una de los personajes más importantes y buscados en Konoha por Orochimaru"

"No quiero pensar si Orochimaru la llega a encontrar"

"Tsunade, al igual que Sarutobi, son muy importantes para la liberación de Konoha" dijo Kakashi con tono serio "Tenemos que liberar a nuestros compañeros lo más pronto posible"

"Estoy de acuerdo" Kurenai paró en un tronco "Yo voy al norte..voy por Asuma y todos los que esten por allí"

"Sí,mejor nos separamos, así ganamos más tiempo" Kakashi miró a Kurenai por unos instantes "Yo voy por Iruka y todos los que pueda liberar…Cuídate"

"Igualmente"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sintió su cuerpo pesado y lentamente comenzó a tratar de abrir los ojos. Pudo deducir que era de noche, todo estaba en una profunda oscuridad. Escuchó unas voces. De inmediato recordó lo sucedido: las rejas, los demás liberados, su pérdida de conciencia y después Sasuke. Se levantó rápidamente pensando lo peor ¿Los habría atrapado¿Habrían matado a los demás?; Miró a su alrededor y vio al chico rubio y la muchacha conversando animadamente a la luz de la fogata y a su lado estaba el Uchiha.

"No te preocupes, no ha pasado nada malo" dijo como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos "Nos hemos refugiado en un lugar que solo Hinata conoce"

"Hinata?" Sakura se sentó lentamente con el cuerpo dolido "Como es que siempre adivinas lo que quiero preguntar?"

"No se.." dijo simplemente Sasuke

"Pelirrosa-chan, despertaste!" el ruidoso rubio que Sakura vio momentos antes de despertarla estaba frente a ella sonriendo con una gran sonrisa "Que tal te sientes? Como te llamas? Cuantos años tienes? Cuando cumples? De donde eres? Por que…"

"Naruto-kun, la vas a marear con tantas preguntas"

"Ah lo siento" dijo Naruto llevando una mano detrás de su cabeza

"No te preocupes" dijo Sakura sonriéndole "Me llamo Haruno Sakura, tengo 17 años, me siento mucho mejor y soy de Konoha…creo que al igual que todos ustedes"

"Si, todos somos de Konoha" dijo Sasuke mirándola "Tienes que descansar más, mañana será un día pesado para todos…comenzaremos a buscar aliados y ninjas para liberar"

"Ya ya ya Sasuke, deja eso después. Presentémonos" dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa "Soy Uzmaki Naruto, con 17 años y soy de Konoha"

Sakura miró a Hinata "Hyuuga Hinata, gusto en conocerte" dijo con una cálida sonrisa

"El gusto es mío" Sakura sonrió ante sus nuevos compañeros. Se alegro de haber huido con ellos

"Hey hey hey!" dijo Naruto "falta Sasuke!"

"Ya me presenté a ella"

"Pero…"

"Nada" dijo Sasuke resuelto a no contestar más "Mejor durmámonos, aun esta temprano y tenemos que salir lo mas temprano posible" dijo arrecostandose en el tronco de un árbol

"Baaah amargado" pero Naruto sabía que tenía razón "Hasta mañana! Sueñen conmigo!"

"Que pesadilla" murmuró Sasuke sin que lo oyeran

"Hasta mañana" dijeron Sakura y Hinata

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Señorita Yamanaka, donde quiere que nos dirijamos?" preguntó Shikamaru con su maleta en la espalda. Ino no dejo que llevara la de ella

"Deja de llamarme así, Shikamaru!" dijo Ino molesta "No se…ya estamos en este bosque y tenemos que encontrar un refugio o algo parecido después de andar 3 horas caminando!"

"Pero señor…." Ino lo miró muy feo "Ejemp….pero Ino, a donde quieres llegar?"

"Pues….." Ino paró buscando algo, alguna señal "No se" dijo ya rendida y se sentó en el piso cansada

"Ahhh….que problemático es todo esto" dijo Shikamaru ya cansado. Se sentó también y vió como Ino subió a un árbol para ver mejor el bosque "Se siente raro que la llame Ino.."

"Shikamaru! Veo humo!" Ino bajo rápidamente y cogió su mochila "Vamos! Así conseguimos ayuda!"

"No Ino espera!" Shikamaru cogió su maleta y la siguió a toda prisa 'Tal vez no sean amigos…sino enemigos!" pensó Shikamaru preocupado.

Ino siguió corriendo hacia donde había visto el humo. Miró hacia arriba y distinguió ya entre los árboles el humo que se desprendía de ese lugar. Ya no corrió, sino que se acercó lentamente y encontró una fogata y 3 personas durmiendo. Tal vez si la despertará le dirían alguna información. Se dirigió a la persona de cabello rosado, pero…..

"No des ni un paso más" Susurró una voz masculina tras ella con un kunai en su cuello "O no creo que vuelvas a respirar"

Ino se aterrorizó toda, tenía un kunai en su cuello y un asesino tras ella. ¿Dónde estaba Shikamaru?

"Sasuke-kun que pasa..?" Sakura se levantó a mirar de donde procedía el ruido que había escuchado antes "Que rayos…?" sintió el filo de algo en su cuello

"Suéltala, o mato a esta" dijo Shikamaru tras Sakura con el kunai en su cuello

"Que quieren? Para que vinieron?" preguntó Sasuke molesto a ver a Sakura con el kunai en el cuello

"Solo…queríamos saber algo…" dijo Ino procurando no moverse mucho "No vinimos a hacerle daño"

Shikamaru y Sasuke se miraron. De pronto Sasuke dejó a Ino. Shikamaru al ver esto, también dejo a Sakura.

"Son esclavos?" preguntó Sasuke a ambos

"Si…bueno, yo solo" dijo Shikamaru ya mas relajado "Ella es mi dueña"

"Ya te dijo que no!" dijo Ino regañándolo "Es mi amigo…venimos a ayudar a los esclavos de otras zonas"

Sakura alzó una ceja "Tu esclavo es tu amigo y quieres liberar más esclavos?" Sasuke se acercó a Sakura "No será esto una trampa?"

"No. La señori…" Shikamaru sintió la mirada de Ino "Ejemp. Ino quiere ayudar y por eso nos trajo hasta aquí"

"Tsk. Sea como sea. Mañana en la mañana partimos de aquí. Vamos a liberar a más" dijo Sasuke regresando de nuevo a su lugar en el tronco "Hasta mañana"

Los tres restantes se miraron y Sakura solo se encogió de hombros "Me llamo Haruno Sakura y él es Uchiha Sasuke"

"Uchiha?" Shikamaru estaba impresionado de que un Uchiha sea esclavo. 'Tal vez debe ser el único que quede'

"Yo soy Yamanaka Ino" dijo la rubia alegre "y él es Nara Shikamaru"

"Gusto en conocerlos" dijo sonriéndoles "Es mejor que nos acostemos. Mañana será un día muy largo. Hasta mañana!"

"Hasta mañana"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kakashi y Kurenai fueron a liberar más esclavos" dijo una voz masculina "La revolución ha empezado"

"Y mis sobrinos? Como están?" preguntó otra voz, esta vez femenina

"Ambos están bien…..Me sorprende que el destino los haya unido de nuevo"

"Son hermanos…algún día tendrían que encontrarse de nuevo" dijo la mujer mirando al cielo negro "Ahora solo falta que lo descubran"

* * *

Buenas! Bueno, este capitulo tuvo mucha intriga, pero es algo así como un capitulo de transición XD. Espero que les haya gustado de todas formas! Muchas gracias por leerme! T.T…Sus reviews me hacen feliz XDD

A los que me dieron sus hermosos reviews….MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!. De verdad me alientan y me dan animos de seguir este fic XD. Sayo y cuídense! XD


End file.
